


Rug Burn

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mating Press, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: But you’re more than happy to take from him, take everything Bokuto has to give you, even if it leaves your eyes rolling up and your chest feeling too heavy to breathe and your ass wet from how much you gush on his fat cock. Even when the unerring need to wiggle and move with your pleasure, to push back against the overwhelming sensations he provides, is compressed and restricted by his broad, muscular form pinning you down like you’re nothing, like a reminder that you don’tneedto do anything but feel and take.A reminder to just let him give to you as much as he can, as much as you can handle, in all the ways he wants to give to you.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/You
Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904287
Comments: 8
Kudos: 340





	Rug Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thirst that got out of hand on my blog, and I just decided to crosspost it here cuz why the fuck not?
> 
> Thirst in question: Bokuto blowing your back out and then carrying you around the apartment all emo like he killed you 🥺

You barely made it past the front door of your apartment before Bokuto picked you up and tossed you down onto the long rug just beyond your entryway. The struggle out of your clothes is a blur, made up of messy kisses and ripped seams, ending with Bokuto shoving your naked thighs apart with a grin, kneeling tall and strong between them.

“Keep these pretty legs spread, baby,” he purrs, clapping both hands across the meat of each thigh, leaving a sting behind that he rubs away with big, warm palms. You whimper, grip the back of your knees, pull your legs to your tits, and give him a needy look from under your lashes.

He let’s out a low, rumbling growl, gnawing on his bottom lip while prowling over you, thick thighs cradling your ass. “Good girl,” he breathes across your mouth, kissing you and using a hand to rub his cock through your folds, against your clit, fisting your slick down his length until he’s fully hard and throbbing against you, until you’re wiggling and leaking all over.

The stretch is always intense, and today there’s a desperation in the air that doesn’t leave you feeling very patient. Bottomed out, hands pressed on either side of you and his strong hips dropped heavy into yours, you whine and squeeze around him, hoping to entice him into moving. He shoots you a narrowed eyed glance, his hands curling into fists on either side of you.

“Baby.” His tone is heavy with warning, a desperate wobble just underneath when you squeeze your pussy down on him again.

“Kou!” You plead, head knocking back against the floor, humping yourself up onto the thick spread of his cock. “Fuck me, please?”

And he does. Bokuto moans and growls, loud and shameless, while crashing his hips into yours, rubbing a big thumb quick and hard across your clit. You can barely breathe, barely keep your grip on your own sweating skin. Your back burns across the rug, and you scrabble at Bo’s broad shoulders with a shout of surprise when one particularly hard slap of hips careens you inches away from him, forcing him to crawl after you.

Your legs land heavy on his shoulders, and a big hand smacks the side of one of your asscheeks so hard it springs tears to your eyes.

“Told you to keep your legs spread,” Bokuto groans, sounding unsteady from the quickness with which he fucks into you. He gropes deep into the muscle of each thigh to keep you from reclaiming them, ignores your stuttered apologies, using his strong hold to pin your legs to his chest and keep you in place, yanking you hard into the forward slam of his hips against your ass.

All you can do is take it. You moan, long and loud, your voice bouncing off the walls of your apartment. Panting and tilting your head back, you clutch at his wrists, your own hair, at your breasts, tossing an arm over your clenching eyes and simply allowing yourself to feel. To feel the intense and quick pace Bokuto sets to dig his cock up inside you, the bruise of his grip on your thighs, the burn of the carpet under your shoulders.

You’re flung headfirst into your orgasm, so hard and good it stings. You claw at his chest, almost flip your carpet over on top of you when you grasp at the edge and pull, toes curling against Bokuto’s ears and shoulders scrunching in

He doesn’t stop–not even when you gasp and sob his name, not when you tell him it’s too much, you think it’s too much. He hisses and powers through, leaning over you to cage you in with his big arms and bend you in half.

And all you can do is take it. Take the way his strong hips thump yours into your floor, take the way he nips and sucks and moans into your neck, take the stretch in your hips from your knees pressed into your shoulders, the burn of your back scratching across your rug. Bokuto’s stamina is unmatched, and you could never really hope to keep up, not when he’s in such an aggressive mood.

But you’re more than happy to take from him, take everything Bokuto has to give you, even if it leaves your eyes rolling up and your chest feeling too heavy to breathe and your ass wet from how much you gush on his fat cock. Even when the unerring need to wiggle and move with your pleasure, to push back against the overwhelming sensations he provides, is compressed and restricted by his broad, muscular form pinning you down like you’re nothing, like a reminder that you don’t _need_ to do anything but feel and take.

A reminder to just let him give to you as much as he can, as much as you can handle, in all the ways he wants to give to you.

Bokuto shudders a breath against your ear. “You’re so fucking pretty, baby, feel so _good_ –” He swirls his hips and bounces them down with an ungodly wet sound coming from your pussy, and you claw your way across his back. He moans low and rattly in his chest, lips meshing across your cheek. “My good girl, you gonna make me _cum?_ ” And he bares his teeth and moans so lustrous it makes you both shake.

You whine his name, flex your fingers in his hair with a rush of lust, and your world goes white.

You don’t know how long you lie there, panting til you think you’re going to pass out and flexing down on Bokuto’s thickening cock, but soon enough your body goes limp, lost to the cloud he’s lifted you to as he works himself to his own end, uses you and your fluttering pussy and your little whimpers of his name to gush thick and heavy inside you with heavy, agonized groans. You’re vaguely aware of his thrusts slowing to accommodate each rush of cum he unloads inside you, but you’re too busy relishing your sleepy, exhausted high to notice him slumping over you, kissing you back down to earth right there on your hallway floor.

“Baby, you with me?”

You flinch and whine, feeling a firm pat to your cheek. You push his hand away, wincing your eyes open.

“Oh fuck,” Bokuto breathes, hanging his head above you in the dark hallway while he catches his breath. He pulls back, cock slipping free, and your legs just about fall right off his shoulders. He thankfully catches them with a look of alarm before they can hit the floor. “Fuck, are you okay?”

You shift and hiss, arching off your raw back from the uncomfortable fabric on the floor. Bokuto helps you roll to your side, and you guess he catches a glimpse of your skin because he makes another concerned sound. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

“Koutarou,” you groan, pressing your cheek into the cool wood of the floor beyond the too-warm rug. Your hips ache, your brain feels like it’s stuffed full of cotton, and his cum oozing out of you tickles and makes your thighs slip against each other. “What have you done to me. I don’t think I can move.” You laugh breathlessly, intending it to be a joke, but when Bokuto crawls closer and you catch a glimpse of his face, you can see he looks pouty and upset, shocking you silent.

He skims his fingers gently down your back. There’s a faint tingle of pain that comes with the touch, and you flinch from the unexpected feeling. He whips his hand back, gives you puppy dog eyes. “Can I…is it okay for me to touch you?”

“Kou…” You reach for him, and he scoops you up. Your head swims with the change, feeling like you’re about to slip out of his arms from how weak you feel, but he holds you delicate and close, leaving your mess of clothes behind to carry you to the bathroom.

You snuggle down against his strong shoulder. “I always want you to touch me. I really loved everything we did.”

He just _hmphs_ , continues to pout. You let your head fall back in exasperation, giving him his time to sulk for whatever slight he thinks he’s committed against you. Sometimes that’s the only way to help him feel better, is to let him get it out of his system.

The light coming on makes you both wince, and Bokuto carefully sets you down upon the counter, like you’re made of glass, even though that’s certainly not how he treated you minutes before. The hot sting where he’d spanked you is soothed by the cool countertop. His eyes skim away from yours to the mirror behind you, and he sighs forlornly, leaning against your front, propping his chin on your shoulder. You feel his fingers oh so gently skim your back. You haven’t even seen the damage yet, but you can feel how raw your skin is. You certainly feel stiff and achy from how heated he got, how he pushed your body to its limit, and you wrap your arms around his shoulders and hug him close, pressing your face to his neck.

“I had a great time with you tonight,” you whisper against his throat. He shivers, kisses your shoulder. You do the same to his, breathing in his scent and the smell of sex that clings to you both. You drape yourself against him, and Bokuto carefully hugs you closer, nuzzling his nose into your hair and breathing in deep. “I like the way you make me feel.”

“I didn’t mean to do this,” he mumbles to your shoulder. “I don’t want to hurt you like this.”

“It’ll heal,” you assure him softly. “And maybe next time we’ll be smart enough to make it to the couch. But it was still super hot.” You give him a grin, and when you pull back, you can see the slight smile tugging at his kiss-swollen lips.

He smooches you, moving to wet a wash cloth while you dig around in the mirror vanity for some advil. He carefully wipes cool water across your back, and then uses another to gingerly collect the cum away from between your thighs. The tops of them are littered with bruises that resemble his fingertips, and you don’t doubt there’s similar bruising on your ass. Your eyes meet when he catches the way your toes curl at his touch, and you wiggle your brows at him and spread your shaky legs wider, even if your hips feel stiff.

Bokuto groans, lashes fluttering as he looks your debauched body up and down. “Baby, you’re gonna _hurt_ tomorrow if you keep that up.”

He lets the cloth land in the sink, stepping closer and palming one of your breasts. He gives you a dark, heated look and you rub yourself against his broad chest like a cat, arching your hips forward to rub against his half-hard cock. “Maybe I like it that way,” you whisper. He breathes a little curse, thumb slinking down over your tender clit, working you careful and slow til you’re begging for him to touch you harder, gushing more of his cum out from inside you.

He buries his face in your neck, arm around your waist to keep you from wiggling away. “Don’t be mad at me if you’re sore tomorrow, okay?” He grumbles, smattering kisses up your neck, his hard cock caught between your hips and his now.

You kiss his cheek and spread your weak knees wide. “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9


End file.
